Volturi Tigrin
by ShadowxCatx666
Summary: Learning the difference between a childs dreams and a girls reality. Mine led me to my destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella pov

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm six years old. It's a week before my seventh birthday. My dad is working overtime to pay for my present but I have a feeling I won't be here if I stay. My friends live on the rez in La Push and they don't know what is going on.

"Bells."

"In here daddy." I watched him put his gun away before he did anything else. "I ordered pizza as I didn't want to cook tonight. I hope that is ok."

"That is fine baby girl. I'm just going for a shower." I watched him leave before going to my room to pack a bag. After we ate our pizza I waited until my dad was asleep. Going back into my room I grabbed my back pack and slipped out of the house. Making my way into the dark and away from my home and away from everything I knew. I couldn't watch those I love get hurt because of me. My stomach growled at the smell of food but I ignored it as I headed to the airport. I was heading to my new life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock and this is my story.

**AN**

I don't own or claim to own any of the characters just the plot of this story


	2. Chapter 2

Toomanycats21 she did but she was nearly seven so she is a week from her 17th. Just wanted to clear that up. I will explain what has happened in those ten years as the story goes on.

Bella pov

10 years later

I'm going back home. It's been ten years since I have been in Forks or saw my dad. Ten years since I have been bullied by the Cullen and the Denali family.

"Izzy we are going to be late if you don't get down here now."

"Coming daddy." I changed in the ten years. "Are we taking the bikes?"

"We sent them down this morning baby girl." Mamma told me. I was looking in the floor length mirror to make sure I looked alright. "You're beautiful baby girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Listen to your mother Isabella." I smiled at my uncle. "You are a Whitlock and we will eat anyone who disrespects you."

Did I mention my family for the last ten years are vampires? My parents are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. My uncle is Major Jasper Whitlock or the God of War. He is the most feared vampire. I loved them as my family even Jasper's mate, the little pixie. Alice likes to dress me up. I told them about everything, even the Cullens.

"Do I look wedding worthy? I don't want to embarrass my dad." I was wearing a black and dark red corset dress. My cowboy boots were only temporary wear as my sandals were in the car.

"You look amazing Izzy." Daddy smirked at me as he took a picture on his phone.

"Looks like we are all getting new screensavers on our phones." Mamma laughed. "Come on baby it's time."

_Three hours later_

We pulled up to my dad's house. It hadn't changed since I left. My dad's cruiser was parked in the drive so we parked behind it.

"Come on princess."

"Change your shoes first baby."

"Ok mamma." I took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a new pair of ballet flats. They were the same colour as my dress. "I thought I had to wear heels?"

"Alice bought them."

"Izzy I thought flats would be better just in case." Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you Alice." I put the shoes on and got out of the car smoothing my dress out.

Daddy looked me up and down with a frown. "You are missing something." He handed Alice a smaller box. "That should do."

"Perfect." Alice placed a tiara in my hair.

"Now she is a princess." Jasper laughed at my blush. "Let's get to this wedding."

We walked to the back of the house. Jasper and daddy stood on either side of me with their mates. I looked down to the front and smiled. "Dad." It was just a whisper but I didn't care.

"You ok Izzy?"

"Yeah daddy." I looked to him with a sad smile. "Do you think it will ever be me walking down the aisle to my husband?"

"Of course you will and we will be with you."

"Hopefully you will find your mate soon." Alice piped in. "The Volturi are getting suspicious about our absence in the last ten years."

"Why don't we all go?" They looked at me confused and worried. "I'm going to be a vampire anyway so that shouldn't be a problem. I'm just waiting to graduate then I'll be with you. They shouldn't have a problem with that. The date is set."

Jasper nodded with pride. "It would be easier to have a human with us instead of a new born. We will go soon and we will protect you while we are there princess."

We watched the wedding quietly leaving before anyone turned around. Standing in the tree line I watched everyone hug my dad. "Can we go and see him? I miss him."

Alice nodded her head with approval so we walked back to the wedding party. Mamma turned to me with a warm smile and a small push. "Go."

I pulled away from them and turned to the crowd. "DAD." He turned to me and smiled as I ran to him. He lifted me up and spun me around like it wasn't ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov

My family and I were at the wedding of police Chief Charlie Swan. It has been ten years since anyone has seen or heard from his daughter. Everyone bullied her because of who she is. She was pretty for a seven year old. When she disappeared the whole town was shocked.

My brother, Emmett, elbowed me in the ribs as Tanya, the school slut pulled on my arm. "Eddie we need to move." Tanya thought she was the best thing to happen. But that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. "Besides everyone is wondering where we are sitting."

"We are sitting down front with our family Tanya. You are sitting in the middle with your family." Rosalie turned on her with distaste. "Now move it and get off of my boyfriend's brother. And his name is Edward not Eddie."

After Tanya left I turned to Rosalie and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for that Rosalie. I wish she would leave me alone."

"It's ok little brother." She smiled back. "What were you thinking so hard about anyway?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Just wondering if Isabella will be here today."

"No – one knows where she is or if she is still alive." Emmett led us to our seats. "Not even Charlie knows what happened to her."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "I would hope she would be here to see this. But I highly doubt it. I wonder what she would be like now."

Our parents sat down with us. "You were talking about someone?"

"Yeah dad just debating if she will be here." I told my dad. My brother nodded his head.

"She?" my mother asked confused. "You mean his daughter."

I just nodded my head. "Let's be here for Charlie and pay attention." My dad told us so we turned to the front. We watched the whole wedding service in silence. Once they shared their first kiss as man and wife we went to congratulate the couple.

"DAD."

My family and Charlie turned to see who shouted. Charlie smiled and lifted this girl up and spun her around as she laughed softly. "Hey baby girl I didn't think you would come."

"You thought I would miss my own dads wedding?" she giggled at him.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Guess not. You have grown so much. Last time I saw you was as a seven year old pretty girl. You are standing in front of me a gorgeous fully grown woman."

She hugged him tight. "I missed you too. So damn much dad." She ran from his arms and was back in seconds but she wasn't alone. "Um dad I want you to meet my family. They found me at a park and took me in. Guys this is Sue Clearwater. She is from the La Push rez. Her last husband, Harry, and my dad were best friends. There was a third but you'll meet him later."

"Hey Sue." The two women hugged Sue.

"Mam." The men kissed her hand.

"Leah and Seth are Sue and Harry's kids. This is my dad chief of police Charlie Swan." She smiled sweetly but there was a spark in her eyes. "The best dad ever."

"Izzy don't be mean. What about me?"

"Ok one of the best." She turned her attention to Charlie. "This is Alice. Dad don't let her in my room. She is an evil pixie when she starts." Alice hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek. "Her boyfriend is Jasper. He likes to research the war of the north and the south. Uncle dad has loads of books on the war." Jasper was the tallest of the men.

"Sir." He tipped his hat and smiled.

"Next is his sister in law. Charlotte but she prefers Char. Mamma likes to cook so don't blame me if you have food poisoning."

"Izzy my food ain't that bad."

"I know mamma. I learned from the best." She kissed the other womans cheek.

"Hello Charlie."

"Ok lets go in that is everyone."

"Hey what about me?"

The others burst out laughing. "Daddy you know I could never forget you. Dad this is Jasper's brother and Char's husband Peter. If he talks gibberish just ignore him we do."

"Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock stop picking on me or i'll set Char on you."

"Daddy you are such a baby."

My dad coughed as some of the La Push boys came over. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat brought in."

"Paul." She ran and jumpped into his arms.


	4. a n

A N sorry i haven't up dated for a while. I will up sate as soon as i can in the next couple of days. I promise that this chapter will answer some questions about past chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Paul pov

The guys and I walked over to Charlie and Sue hearing the end of the conversation. I sniffed and smirked at the scent I remember from ten years ago. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat brought in."

She looked at me and her eyes lit up. "Paul." I opened my arms for her and she ran jumping on me. "You are still too tall for me." She pouted at me and the others laughed.

"I always will be too tall for you little shrimp." I grinned at her and kissed her forehead putting her back on her feet.

She was grabbed into another hug. "Jake I can't breathe." Jake let go and she hugged him.

The rest of the guys got a hug from her. She smiled at us as her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "We missed you hun. How have you been?"

"I've been good Embry. I missed you guys too." She looked up to Sam and Jake. "Um could you do me a favour? I know I am asking a lot but could you do for my family like you did for-"

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Sam smiled down at her. "Besides Emily would cut me off."

"Yeah you are one of us even if you aren't." Jake turned to her and kissed her cheek. "Just because of who you are they don't matter. They did what we couldn't."

I knelt in front of her. "You are here now. Whatever was the reason for you leaving will come out. But all that matters is you are here and safe."

She smiled at us. "I really missed you guys. Come and meet my family. Please?" We followed her back to the others. "Momma, daddy these are the La Push boys."

"We have heard so much about you." The taller of the women stepped forward.

"It's good to finally meet the people our Izzy felt safe with. We thank you for that." The taller of the men held their hand out to Sam. "I'm Jasper."

"Uncle Jasper stop teasing them."

"Shrimp Billy will be wanting to see you." I told her lightly.

"Shrimp?" the smallest of the men looked at her and laughed. "You said you had no nicknames."

"Daddy." She pouted at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Only we call her shrimp." Jake spoke up.

"Why?" Jasper enquired with amusement.

"When we were kids Isabella was about four and Charlie dropped her off at Sue's." I started the story.

"Charlie, Billy and Harry were going fishing but we followed anyway. We were playing by the water and Bella fell in." Sam smirked at her as she blushed.

"It was so funny we jumped in to save her." Jake laughed.

"What happened?" the little pixie looked shocked.

"The water wasn't that deep so we could stand most of the time. Our dads weren't that far away. We couldn't see Bella and we watched our dads."

"Billy pulled his rod out of the water." Charlie broke in grinning at his daughter. "He caught a squirming Bella. She was the cutest picture. We should still have it."

"Oh but we do Charlie. You got all of the families a copy of it." Billy wheeled himself to the new happy couple.

Everyone turned to Bella. "They said I looked like a shrimp." She was full on pouting with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Do you think we could see it?" her vampire dad asked at Bella's dismay.

Charlie pulled his wallet out and showed them the picture. "Aww baby that is a cute picture. Maybe we should get a copy."

Bella sighed. "Mamma if you do daddy won't leave me alone."

"Of course he will baby girl. Won't you Peter."

"Yes Char."

"Shrimp how long are you staying with us?" I was curious to the length of her visit.

She looked to her family. "Umm I'm not sure. We didn't have a plan for after the wedding."

"We can stay for three month tops baby girl." Char kissed her cheek. "We will sort out schooling hours."

"Thanks mamma." Bella looked to the other three. "As long as it is ok with everyone."

"We want to meet the others you told us about." Jasper told her, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah Izzy we want to see what made you run." Peter looked around coldly.

"Daddy I don't want to cause trouble here." Bella was playing with her fingers. A nervous action she always had.

Jasper knelt in front of her wiping at her tears. "Baby we won't cause trouble for you. But when we are here anyone who upsets you has us to deal with. You are a Whitlock now and you always will be."

"I love you uncle." Bella hugged him and smiled.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "We love you too."

Pixie patted her mates back and smiled. "Eternally."

She looked to the group on the other side of Charlie and cringed. The four around her noticed as I elbowed Jake. The two males were trying to calm Bella with quiet words and comforting touches.

"Guys." Jake hissed to the others pointing to me.

"Look." I motioned to the group. Their mouths were hanging open as they saw Bella. The doctor and his wife were talking to Charlie and Sue as they kept an eye on their kids.

"Just great they are already planning on fucking with her." Leah groaned.

"Sshh Leah this might actually be fun." Seth told his sister. "They will tear anyone apart if they made a move towards Bella." He was right about that. The four vampires were very protective of Bella.

"Is that them baby?" Char asked her quietly so only we could hear them.

Bella paled as she looked to her mother. "Yes mamma that's them."

Peter rubbed her back and looked at Jasper. The look on his face was murderous. "Ok baby I think we should go introduce ourselves. You'll be ok darlin' I promise."

She just nodded her head. They went to the group. Bella was in the middle with the men on both sides and their mates behind them. "H – hi. My family wanted to meet the people I went to school with." Bella's eyes were turned to the floor her hands behind her back. "Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Alice." I could taste her fear.

"Sshh baby girl calm down and let it out." Alice told her soothingly. "Everything will be fine." Bella nodded her head.

I looked around and everyone was paying attention to the group. Parents were on high alert in case they needed to grab their kids. Charlie and Sue knew Bella would be fine. Carlisle and Esme were weary. "Let's just watch this time." I smirked at Embry. We all nodded our heads.

"Umm mamma, daddy, uncle, Alice these are – "


End file.
